


What Could She Wish For

by SnowyWhisper



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWhisper/pseuds/SnowyWhisper
Summary: The senshi celebrate Minako's birthday.
Kudos: 7





	What Could She Wish For

'Everyone... thank you so much.'

Minako's usual cheery voice had instantly got filled with melancholy, and tears were forming in her eyes. She looked at the eight girls sitting with her, in her living room, which had been ghostly empty almost every night.

Minako knew her friends would come over to celebrate her birthday. Being the lighthearted social butterfly she is, it had been herself who picked the music and decorations. But still, at that moment, when it is time for presents, Minako's heart filled with so many emotions. It was mostly gratitude, to have eight people each being there just because they cared for her.

Seeing the birthday girl with teary eyes, Usagi jumped off her seat, offering her present. 'This is from Mamoru and I,' the Moon princess said joyfully. Minako hugged her and thanked her. It was a golden necklace with a bright star attached to it. 'Its so beautiful.' Minako said, her eyes still glimmering with melancholy. She was wearing a white laced dress with golden high heels, so the necklace would be a perfect match.

'May I help you to wear it?' Rei asked, and without waiting for a reply she helped her friend with it. 'This is pretty, I am jealous...' she teasingly whispered to Minako's ear, which made the blonde giggle.

Ami and Makoto gave their gifts, which being a poetry collection from Dickinson and pink roses, respectively. 'How romantic,' Haruka teased the girls, and Makoto made a face in response.

Hotaru smiled shyly and offered her gift. 'I wasn't sure what to get, I hope you like it,'she said as she gave her present. Minako smiled at her slight cautiousness.

It another collection of poetry, this time from Sylvia Plath. Haruka made a face, saying that it was more like Hotaru's taste, but Minako stopped her saying that she loved Plath.

Setsuna came forward, and offered her gift that was neatly packaged. 'Happy birthday Minako,' she said, in her usual elegance.

Her gift was a book on astrology, but not like the ones you saw on stores, it looked almost ancient. On the cover they could see the symbol of Venus, covered with golden glitter.

Minako seemed to be back in her usual cheerful mood. 'I feel smarter just by looking at it, Setsuna!' she said, making everyone laugh.

'Soo I wanted to buy you a car, but Michiru stopped me...'Haruka started dramatically, but stopped with an 'ouch!' when Michiru pinched her arm. 'This is from Haruka and me,' Michiru spoke sweetly, as if what just happened did not happen.

Their gift was some fancy make up which made Minako scream with glee.

Lastly, Rei presented her gift, covered with bright red paper. 'Happy Birthday Mina,' she said casually, but Minako thought she saw Usagi biting her lip, as if trying not to laugh.

It had to be a prank gift. Their little tradition.

Be it a prank or not, it was a nice gift. Gorgeous even. Most definitely sexy. It was red laced lingerie.

'REI?!?! All nine girls exploded with laughter, and Minako could not help but blush. 'Seriously though, I loved them, 'Minako said after a while. 'I am glad,' Rei said with a joyful smile.

Then they noticed Usagi bringing the cake, the candles lit.

With the cake on the table and everyone surrounding it, the singing began. 'Make a wish!' Usagi said then.

What could Minako wish for? This was her happiest moment.


End file.
